guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Clumsiness
skill failure I just tested Hundred Blades against Reed Walkers, and Clumsiness causes skill failure rather than actual interruption like the skill description says or preventing the first hit like usage notes indicates. -- Gordon Ecker 21:25, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Tested recently (after the big NF update) : Clumsiness finally interrupts for real. this is trained by michiko in kaineng too. --62.211.251.101 05:34, 14 February 2007 (CST) Pikin, the Hero Skill Trainer in Kamadan doesn't offer Clumsiness, he offers the Signet of Clumsiness. Removed him from the skill list. Cg guy 23:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Buff Soon to have 4 second recharge. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 14:28, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Well, I've given them a lot of time but apparently ANet thinks this skill is well balanced now. Bah. This skill is totally disgusting in the hands of mobs like Storm Kin and Reed Stalker. And I for one am sick of it. Being L20 Derv with Vital Boon on and being pretty much spiked from full health by fractions-of-a-second repeated Clumsiness is just wrong (and no, I wasn't just lazily autoattacking either). This was still poweful with 10 seconds recharge. >.> (T/ ) 07:01, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::I haven't had problems with it at 4 sec recharge, just don't attack :S Lord of all tyria 07:03, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::Well that's useless, if I sit around for 10 seconds and let it wear off, it just gets reapplied. And all the while I am just a sitting duck, doing nothing. Besides that, hench/hero AI don't stop attackng. Nor do the Monks, Elementalists, Necromancers... >.> (T/ ) 07:16, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::You know, the people making edits right now are people I see making edits at every hour of the day... doesn't ANYONE (myself included) sleep around here? --Gimmethegepgun 07:03, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::::The joys of study leave...more time to refresh recent cahnges :D Lord of all tyria 07:05, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::::One of Rurik's quotes is "Sleep is for the weak!", if I remember correctly. (T/ ) 07:16, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Concerning the buff...I'm a Mesmer lover, I really am, and I'm all for Mesmer buffs, but I don't agree this one.Zulu Inuoe 22:13, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :To the dervish above--some would claim your whole class is a bit over-powered; if you can't deal with reed stalkers, I'm just now quite sure what to tell you. 71.82.6.233 06:24, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Nerf. :) Can't keep it good for too long! Hehe. *sigh* Oh well. --Foolsauce 00:52, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :I was waiting for this. Thanks, ANet. (T/ ) 00:58, 30 November 2007 (UTC) I don't really understand why anyone could appreciate this (unless they're just p-o'ed melee classes)... Mesmers do average damage anyway, and now they have to nerf the class even more? I don't get it. I can agree with the longer recharge but the shortened duration? One or the other I could understand, but both is really harsh. -Wang 05:09, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Shortened duration makes it a much more active hex, making it a bit more skill centered. The nerf was because it allowed a mesmer to easily disrupt physical attackers while applying moderate pressure, which is a big thing considering that physical attackers provide most of the raw killing power in high level PvP. 220.101.180.82 12:33, 30 November 2007 (UTC) I seriously don't understand why they didn't consider this nerf first. The low recharge of Clumsiness was the main problem of Ineptitude builds. I hope this fixed it now. How about unnerfing Ineptitude and Conjure Nightmare now? A.Saturnus 11:54, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Ineptitude is fine, and Nightmare is better than it was before... 15e instead of 25? Unless you're planning on (ab)using it with auspicious, generally less energy is better. -Auron 12:10, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yea, now it's not absolutely necessary to use nightmare with auspicious, you can actually spread it around and just use Auspicious every once in a while for energy. The change to clumsiness isn't that bad, u can still pretty much keep it on one guy as long as you have the energy. 76.186.15.83 18:13, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::Nightmare is now usable alone, which it wasn't before, on the other hand Nightmare + AI was the strongest e-management combination for mesmers. Mesmers got a decent DoT-Hex in exchange for their best source of energy. A.Saturnus 18:31, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::In the same update, ANet "nerfed" 2 skills by "buffing" them: Nightmare is now nerfed because it's cost was reduced by 10, making it less useful with AI. And Chilblains was nerfed by making it targetted. Any outsider would think both of those are buffs :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:28, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Great, they made it a shorter lasting, longer casting Wandering Eye....good job there Anet.. -Kalle Damos :What? Same cost, cast, duration, recharge. And this interrupts multiple people and damages them (or so I assume, I don't quite understand the wording), whereas that just deals damage. --Shadowcrest 22:05, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::They're similar, but not the same. Wandering Eye makes it so when the TARGET attacks next, it does the damage to him and everyone nearby (bigger than adjacent) and interrupts them (which can interrupt anything, or nothing at all). Clumsiness now puts the hex on everyone adjacent to the target, and then it is triggered individually by each of them --Gimmethegepgun 22:08, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::The wording is a bit confusing (I double checked before I editted it) but it is basically a AoE-hex now. Wandering Eye on the other hand hexes only one but deals AoE damage. Also, Clumsiness will interrupt several attacks (from different foes) while Wandering Eye will only interrupt the one hexed foe. A.Saturnus 09:36, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'll have to tinker around a bit, but I think this skill is dead in pvp now. I can think of multiple new pve applications... 70.238.137.205 06:57, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Yep, looks like a pvp nerf. Two sec cast time begs for interrupting, the four sec duration is just going to elicit a healsig or unguent, and the increased cool down means you can't even keep a ranger from rupting (which was, imo, the main purpose of this skill). The aoe effect isn't all that useful, except maybe in RA where you commonly see 2 or more melee. The nerfs to this and wandering eye is a big ouch for illusion magic. =( Guttersnipe 23:04, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Although this skill is now fairly worthless in pvp, it is (nowai?) somewhat better for pve, particularly in hard mode with the inherent attack speed boost. 23:17, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Notes the first note currently states that one can interrupt their own attack skill to prevent clumsiness from triggering, but as far as i know its not possible to interrupt your own attack skills. so im not sure if the note is incorrect or if im just misunderstood it TeMuDsChIn 18:28, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :It's possible. There's a key for it, default Esc. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:30, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::Esc can't cancel attack skills though. at least thats what i know from my experiences :S w/e ill go try it out TeMuDsChIn 18:35, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Then weaponswap via inventroy. That interrupts everything :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:46, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::lol i never knew that but just tried it^^. TeMuDsChIn 18:53, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Most attack skills have no activation time, and such skills can't be canceled (except by that inventory swap trick, apparently). If the attack skill has an activation time, like Mighty Throw or Critical Chop, you should be able to Esc-cancel out of it. —Dr Ishmael 23:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::You can't escape-cancel out of Power Shot (which has an activation time). Only the inventory weaponswap does, and that's not a terribly practical method for 1 sec activation attacks. Toraen talk 00:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) This and Assassin attack combo When you use this on a assassins attacking, the "interrupt" is just the same as if they were to miss correct?So if i interrupted their lead their off-hand would not hit right?I been using this and wandering eye for a few days and i been wondering that, also the same answer to this question also applies to wandering eye correct? Durga Dido 16:59, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :They "used" their lead attack, but it failed to hit you, so their chain is interupted and have to wait on recharge. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞Ipo™∞ ∞']] 17:10, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :: Awesome thank you, thats what i wanted to hear. Durga Dido 17:19, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Anytime, gotta love interupting assassin chains :P [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞Ipo™∞ ∞']] 17:20, 15 December 2008 (UTC)